Talk:Rowdy Rudy/@comment-5558012-20120929000746/@comment-4887878-20120929023602
Ok, so, let me just say that, you're acting like a real smarty pants going on about how she wasn't disgusted. I'll give you one thing though, the situation would have been different. It would have been awkward! Which, now that I think about it, would have been better so you guys can hop off of cloud nine! Kim does not like him that way, Incase you haven't noticed, Milton loves Julie. Another thing, did you like, happen to miss Hit The Road Jack or something? Seriously man, not trying to be rude, but you should give up. Like my very good friend Karla pointed out. Their "relationship" is non-existant. Meaning, it's never going to happen. Yes, Jack and Kim were always going to get together, but that's because they have undeniable chemistry, unlike whatever you're making up is called. Honestly, I think alot of people will agree with me. You're delusional. Sometimes, the brain will make you see things that you want to see. Or it will twist up a person's expression so that it could always be something you prefer. One of the reasons why Milton and Kim's relationship is, as you put it, less obvious, is because it's not there. You just said you want people to put in more thought into what really happened. So your shipper brain is getting in the way of reality! '''Nothing happened there, I would have seen it. Since I'm the one to analyze every episode. Nothing has happened ever again. Kim and Milton have remained friends because as you so kindly pointed out, it was Jack and Kim meant to get together. So, my question to you is, if you already know the outcome, why hope and waste precious time like this on something that you know will never happen? And you're complaining on Jack and Kim's relationship development? Really? Did you miss the entire season 2? Well, that would explain why you're still pondering over the episode no body cares about anymore... Let me tell ya something honey. Jack and Kim have THE most complicated relationship I have EVER seen! Seriously, they fight, they hug, they argue, they do everything! Kim admits her feelings, and yet they're still not together! The writers are trying to build it up and make their story beautiful. They dont rush it. It's been 2 years now, and we're still waiting, yet you tell me they dont get developed? Jack and Kim, they have grown together, they've made mistakes together. But they're still going strong. They are the characters to have been most developed. Kim has changed fer the better because of him and has even begun to go soft. She's actually shown sadness and fear, which is something she would have never done without Jack. Whether you agree with me or not, they have an epic romance that cant be described, which is why I'm finding it so hard to put this into words. If I can summon it up Milton and Kim's relationship with one word, it would be: Loyalty. But that's not special because Kim has that with every other wasabi warrior, including Jack. Now just try and summon up Jack and Kim in one word. It's impossible. "I know it won't happen now" No sweety, you're wrong. It wont ever happen. I'd just like you to get your head out of the gutter. Also, you should beware us Kick shippers. Because I'd say 98% of us on this wiki are Kick shippers. The other 2% is every other ship. I'm not trying to intimidate you or anything, but a ton of us do tend to go after people that get on our nerves. So, that's all I got to say, one phrase can summon up this whole rant.: "Never going to happen." And, so that no one reports me to an admin. Does this suit your fancy? So yeah, if you want to talk about Kilton, you should go to YouTube or something. At least not many people will attack you there. You're not safe here, and I say that with complete honesty. '''BEWARE: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK I hope you enjoy your stay at the Kickin' It! wiki! ;) You have been warned...